1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid lock structure for a saddle type vehicle for locking a lid that covers an opening provided on a vehicle body cover so as to open and close the opening.
2. Description of Background Art
Some saddle type vehicle such as a scooter type bicycle includes a lid that covers an opening provided on the vehicle body cover so as to open and close the opening, and a lock member that can lock the lid in the closed state. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-201286.
Where an opening provided on a vehicle body cover is covered between an opened and closed state with a lid, it is preferable to attach a lock member to the vehicle body cover taking an assembly error between a peripheral edge of the opening and the lid into consideration. However, where the lock member is attached to the vehicle body side, rigidity is required for the vehicle body side that gives rise to an increase in the weight of the vehicle body cover.